


A Perfect Moment

by Rover42



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stancest - Freeform, cuddling on a bench, two cute old men who just need to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rover42/pseuds/Rover42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Ford enjoy a peaceful moment together as the kids play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote the other day! ^^

The two old men sat on the bench on the back deck of the shack, Stanley's arm around Stanford's shoulder as the scientist leaned into him. They watched their great niece and nephew play with water balloons and laugh, as if they were still young children.

Stan broke the silence between them.

"Y'know... This is exactly what I had wanted as a kid. A home, a wife, kids..."

"I'm not your wife, Stanley," Ford laughed as he looked up at him. His brother chuckled and smiled wider.

"No you're not. But this..." Stan looked down at him, "...this is more than I ever could've dreamed. It's perfect."

Stanford smiled back at him before gazing out at Dipper and Mabel playing. 

"It truly is."

Stan leaned his head down against his brother's and they stayed there, watching the kids play and hoping the moment would never end.


End file.
